


Prompt 18 (Alain/MC/Helena)

by Yoselin



Series: L&L Tumblr Prompts [22]
Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-21 01:45:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15546891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoselin/pseuds/Yoselin
Summary: Name used is Hannah. Originally posted to Tumblr.Prompt: “Promise me that, whatever happens, you’ll remember me.”





	Prompt 18 (Alain/MC/Helena)

Soliare’s cell is the last one in the dungeon. To arrive to it, we have to pass rows upon rows of empty cells. It is almost a surprise to see so many unused prisons. For someone as hateful and cruel as the Witch Queen, I had expected her to have hundreds locked up.  
My fingers trace the edges of the walls and bars. I try to get a feel of the area, magic skimming just past the edges of where the natural eye can see, and can feel the force of time past. Once upon a time, these bars held many that had suffered in my name. Now, they rest as skeletons baring empty echoes.  
“I hate this place,” I murmur under my breath.  
Behind me, I hear the shuffle of feet. Alain and Helena follow me just a footstep or two away. They have agreed to accompany me to my excursion.  
Helena steps to my right, edges of her skirt just slightly brushing my thigh, and offers me a reverent look. Her blue eyes skim the dungeon in perfect sync with the weariness I feel. She was against me coming down to this place from the very beginning.  
“We do not have to come here, my Queen,” she glances back at the doorway as if promising to whisk me away were I to give the request.  
Alain takes his place at my left. His armor clanks at my side and his own blue-gray eyes look uncomfortable. Like Helena, he worries for my mental safety.  
“Whatever message you wish to offer her, I can deliver it myself,” he volunteers.  
I wave them both off with my best attempt at a smooth smile. Although the dungeons remind me of dark times in my past, times where evil spirits rattled within me and drove me to commit terrible acts, I have to face them. The Witch Queen is dead within me, I feel her corpse just within the reaches of my consciousness, and I must destroy what little remains. To brave my past, as horrible as it may be, is necessary to set myself free.  
“I’m fine. Relax,” I soothe.  
My words echo against the dungeon just as, I am sure, screams had before. How many had the Witch Queen trapped here once upon a time? How many had met their fate in this twisted place because a part of me, something controlled by a malevolent being from an ancient crown, had wished it so?  
I push the thought away upon arriving to Solaire’s cell. Solaire is sitting on the metal slab that passes for a bed. Her eyes are closed but I can tell she is awake. Upon sensing my presence, she bolts upright.  
“Hannah,” she greets. Relief flourishes across her face when she realizes I am not here to continue whatever torture the others have subjected her to.  
“Solaire,” I reach out through the bars. There is a jagged cut to one side of her cheek. Dry blood dots her face and she winces when my fingers brush past it. “What happened?”  
Solaire huffs. “One of the Generals. Fond of knives, that one.”  
“Lennox,” Alain and Helena hiss it under their breath in unison. They glance at each other, surprised to be in agreement, before quickly looking away. Despite the truce they have declared in order to serve me, to be in agreement is a surprise to them.  
I bite the inside of my cheek in fury and quickly archive berating Lennox to my to-do list.  
“We can get you out of here,” I breathe out. My excitement returns full force and I press myself closer to the bars. “There’s a tunnel system beneath the castle. Alain can find an exit and you can go back to Reiner. Do you still want that?”  
Solaire doesn’t hesitate. “Yes. What about you? Do you want me to plead to Reiner on your behalf-all of your behalves?”  
She glances back at Alain and Helena. Helena’s expression is troubled, guilt twisting in her gaze, and Alain’s is uncomfortable, remorse burning in his. They’ve both done terrible things in their past, and to ask for help from those which they’ve hurt the most is blasphemous in their minds. They evade Solaire’s gaze and instead focus on me.  
I offer them both a look, one full of sympathy and fervent belief, and turn back to Solaire.  
“Would Reiner take us? We don’t have a stellar record.”  
I can’t remember the full extent of what I’ve done as the Witch Queen, there’s only bits and pieces to my memory, but I know I did things I will never be able to atone for. Lord Wolfson lost his entire family by my hand. To seek shelter from him now seems like a mockery of the pain I subjected him to.  
“If he has me pleading for your case, he will. My Lord is known for his mercy,” Solaire’s voice is fierce and her eyes shine with pride. She truly believes in Reiner.  
Some tension eases off my shoulders. Alain and Helena shift in place.  
“Tomorrow,” I close my eyes, “Tomorrow the Generals want to march out and attack the human domain. We can distract them until nightfall which will give you enough time to escape. Your wings can take you far?”  
Solaire nods. I pinch the bridge of my nose in thought.  
“Tonight we have that thing with the Generals don’t we?” I glance back at Alain and Helena. Their expressions twist to bitterness and they silently nod. My own expression sours and I bite my lip. “I’ll make up some excuse as to why we have to delay the attack until tomorrow night. Then, while they’re waiting for nightfall, we’ll slip out of the tunnels. Hopefully, we’ll be long gone by the time they realize they’ve been tricked.”  
Silence descends over us like a dark shadow. Each of us has something to mull over. My worry lies within the two behind me. We have talked about escape, discussed it the moment Solaire floated the idea, yet they both look concerned.  
A deep pain twists my stomach. How lowly do they view themselves because of their past crimes that they do not believe they can ever be free?  
I turn to Solaire and retract my hand from the cell. “Tomorrow then.”  
When she gives me her affirmative, I nod to myself and move away.  
Like clockwork, Alain and Helena take a step to follow. They fall into perfect alignment behind me and trail after silently. Their expressions are still conflicted and I know I will have to speak to them both later.  
They bear heavy guilts over their shoulders, strain against the full weight of their sins, and I want to ease some of the pain I have caused. Both of them killed on my behalf, and I love them both too much to have them bear that pain alone. 

The hallways of the palace are desolate and silent. Our footsteps echo off the walls and I have to bite my lip.  
The castle, like much of that touched by the Witch Queen, is lifeless and bleak. The Witch Queen has left a trail of death and despair in her wake. Sorrow follows her and everything she touched wilts.  
Alain and Helena, behind me, have not been spared either. They each carry a large cross on their shoulders from everything they have done. Their hands are bloodied and they feel like they do not deserve to hope.  
It is my desire that they realize they are meant for more than war. They are more than just tools to be used for bloodshed. Their hands may be bloodied but they can rise again. I want them to know that life exists outside of death and they can be free from the shackles that once bound them to tyranny.  
I bite my lip as we come upon the dinning room. I can hear the sounds of the other three from within as they bicker and argue. Magnus, Jinhai, and Lennox are gathered for dinner and are seemingly quarreling over something.  
Dread fills me and I rub at my jaw uneasily. I halt before the doorway and straighten my posture. I hate my “Evil Queen” facade, but I have to play the Witch Queen a few more times before our escape.  
“Whatever I say in there, I don’t mean it,” I turn to my two partners.  
“Of course,” Helena replies. Her lips are pressed thin and she prepares herself to face the other three. She has made it no secret that she despises them.  
“We know,” Alain clenches his jaw. His fists are tight at his sides and he eyes the dinning room wearily. Like Helena, he detests the others and fears them.  
I turn back to the room and channel my inner Charlize. I hold my hands stiffly at my sides and project an air of cool confidence with just an edge of violence. My Witch Queen persona snaps into place easily, more easily than I feel comfortable with, and I wipe my face of emotion.  
The room tenses as the three of us step into the dining hall. The other three fall silent, argument dropping in mere moments, and their greetings are mixed.  
“Your Majesty,” Lennox greets. His smile is worshipful but his eyes are impossibly cold. He doesn’t rise from his seat when I enter and the fingers holding his wine glass tense around the stem just a fraction.  
“My Queen,” Jinhai murmurs. He rests back against his seat casually and folds his arms across his chest. His eyes are openly suspicious, lips thin in distrust, and he feigns reverence.  
Magnus echoes the greetings at one end of the table. Like the other two, his gaze is extremely suspicious and the corner of his mouth is twisted in a patronizing smile.  
I give them each a frigid glare and slide into a seat at one end. Helena and Alain slip into the ones on either side of me.  
Like me, they are putting on a persona of something they are not anymore.  
Alain slips into a mask of no emotion, the callous knight who blindly serves a tyrant, and angles his body towards me as if he wants to be able to shield me from a threat at a moment’s notice.  
Helena turns her own expression cold and locks her jaw in hatred. Her own body too is angled towards me as if to shield me from the other Generals. I feel her magic at my side, simmering just beneath her skin, ready to be used were I to give an order.  
Their protection boosts my confidence. I give Magnus a cool once-over as if he were nothing but an impertinent servant.  
“How are the battle preparations?”  
My voice echoes against the tense dining hall. The atmosphere is impossibly divided and harsh. One my side are Alain and Helena, we form our own sort of alliance and maintain our distance. On the other are the rest of the Generals. They grudgingly work together banded against a common enemy-us.  
“Ready for your call. We await your permission to attack Lord Wolfson,” Magnus’ reply cuts through the silence. His eyes narrow in suspicion.  
Although I have demonstrated my magic and have known things only their Queen would know, he is still holding his breath. He does not trust me and merely pretends to when I’m in the room. I have no doubt he and the others whisper conspiracy the moment I step out.  
I take my time cutting my food before answering. I need a way to hold off the attack long enough to give Solaire time to warn Wolfson and his retainers.  
“And how many troops are ready?”  
It is a struggle to keep my voice uninterested. Already, I’m struggling to reign in my panic.  
A hand from under the table gives my knee a calm squeeze. Helena offers me a small nod, an encouragement, sensing my inner turmoil. Not to be rivaled, Alain also skims his fingers on my other knee and keeps his hand there as his own way of helping me.  
“Enough for the battle. We await your orders,” Magnus answers.  
I clench my fingers against my steak knife and turn my full gaze on Magnus. I’ve dealt with enough jerks in my life to have mastered my frigid “Female CEO” glare.  
“Wolfson will fall once I have inspected the troops and assessed for myself that I am ready to march. One of our Generals is wounded,” I nudge my chin at Helena. Her wrist is bandaged from a previous skirmish with the other Generals. They had nicked her with a sword during practice.  
“My magic is not up to par for our Queen yet. We must wait,” Helena holds her hand up.  
The wound healed a long time ago, yet she continues to wear the bandage around her wrist. Her injury has been our common excuse to delay the attack.  
Jinhai rolls his eyes. “And when has one injury stopped us? Lennox was nearly decapitated once yet our queen marched on. We long ago decided that we would not let one of us hold off the rest.”  
“That was Lennox. He has nothing to offer asides from lies and deceit,” Helena hisses.  
The room tenses a further fraction. Lennox opens his mouth to retort something, but promptly closes it when Helena sparks her fingers with magic as a warning. He is a coward to the end and is unwilling to fight her outright.  
I fight a surge of pride at Helena’s display and hide my smirk by taking a bite of my food.  
Magnus is undaunted. Our delays have irritated him and it is only the fear of the Witch Queen that keeps him from openly challenging me.  
“Regardless, my men are ready. You cannot delay an attack forever,” his voice is almost sneering and he adds in a “my Queen” to the end of his sentence as a clear afterthought.  
It is a slight against me that does not go unnoticed.  
Alain tenses to my side and his hand moves just slightly for his weapon. “Your Queen gave you an order. Bite your tongue.”  
“You are one to talk. Do not forget which one of us here has more experience, boy.”  
This time Alain almost does unsheathe his weapon. His eyes are blazing with fury, but I notice it is not in response to the insult against him. Rather, he is angry Magnus is refusing to listen to me.  
I snag his hand beneath the table and give his fingers a firm squeeze. My touch is enough to relax him. He locks his jaw in anger but the argument is forgotten on his lips.  
I intertwine my fingers with Alain’s and turn back to Magnus. “Either way, my orders were clear. We will hold off until tomorrow night. Night will give us cover and enough time to inspect the troops. If Helena is not healed by then, we will leave without her.”  
Silence descends and the tension amounts.  
The other Generals are not pleased by my decision, but they are willing to relent. They have no power here, to openly question me is suicide, so they bite their tongues and turn back to their plate.  
After an uncomfortable amount of time, Lennox speaks up. He tries to mask his suspicion by plastering on the ever-creepy smile of his.  
“My Queen, have you decided what you will do with the fairy in the dungeons? My cult needs a sacrifice to better serve you.”  
Alain and Helena tense at my side. I give them each a warning nudge with my leg.  
Careful.  
“The fairy will remain in my custody. She will make a good maid,” I shrug.  
There’s a snort from beside Alain. Jinhai gives me a cruel look with a dirty sort of amusement. “A fairy as well? How is that for competition?”  
I narrow my eyes. He continues on, seemingly very interested.  
“General Richter and Klein once fought for your attention, your Majesty. It seems like they have added a new rival to their contest. For you to handpick a servant is a new one.”  
“Watch it,” Helena hisses.  
Jinhai gives her a curl of the lip, innuendo still shining in his eyes. He is not one to back down from a challenge especially not when he sees how it has hit Alain and Helena.  
“Or has the competition ended? Did you two draw a stalemate? Agree to share the Queen and alternate as she did all those years ago-“  
Alain tenses and his jaw is so tight I fear I will hear his teeth crack. Helena similarity grinds her teeth together and her gaze is suddenly pained.  
I suppress my own wince. ‘Alternate’. The Witch Queen had pit the two against each other for a long time. She had led them both on for years to ensure loyalty then broken their hearts to keep them wanting. She was a seductress, a snake.  
My fingers curl into a fist underneath the table as something lights in Jinhai’s eyes. He seems to guess at something, taking in the three of us with a new light. The putrid amusement is back on his gaze and I suddenly find it very hard to cool my temper.  
“Or has the competition ended permanently? Have the two of you drawn a new peace treaty? Decided to share?” He bares his teeth in a smile when he sees the rage in Helena and Alain.  
Both of them are shaking with fury. Helena’s magic becomes scathing underneath her skin and I hear the metal of Alain’s double bladed weapon slowly inching out of its scabbard. They’re both coiled to strike at any moment.  
Not for themselves, I realize, but for me. They want to defend my honor from Jinhai’s humor. Were I to give the order, the disgraced elf would be nothing more than a stain of blood on the marble flooring.  
Lennox snorts into his wineglass, looking down at his nose on Alain and Helena. Magnus’ lip curls with disgust. The three Generals look down on them. The affection and rivalry between Alain and Helena had been mercilessly insulted in the past by them and the Witch Queen herself.  
Each general around me served the Witch Queen for their own cause, and each one felt their cause was greater than the other. They all look down on each other and judge one another openly.  
I stand from my seat suddenly. My hands are curled into fists and I suppress the boiling rage underneath my skin.  
Just one more day. One more day of looking at these vultures and then I’m done.  
I raise my chin high and look down at the three from the bottom of my nose. It works, they suddenly look very nervous and pale. They may scoff behind my back and whisper treason, but face them head on and they are cowards. The Witch Queen has instilled so much fear into them that they still feel it in my presence despite the lingering doubt they have that I am not their queen.  
“Enough. I detest fighting among you. If you wish to fight, make it one to the death outside. Until then, my orders are my orders.”  
I spin around in my heels and stalk off. Seconds later, I hear Alain and Helena scramble to follow.  
“Tomorrow then,” Magnus calls out. It sound like a challenge.  
Tomorrow then, I mentally echo. 

As soon as the door to the courtyard closes behind us, I relax. The Witch Queen’s facade falls from my shoulders and I move my neck sideways to crack it. I always feel icky after playing her. The Witch Queen had been someone so full of hatred and malice that it is a shock to be outside of her and back in my own skin.  
“Do you think they’ll listen?” I turn to Helena.  
She curls her lip in distaste and takes a seat in the courtyard bench. “They will have to. Magnus may distrust you, but he will not challenge his Queen openly.”  
“Even if he does, Lennox and Jinhai won’t follow. The two are cowards and won’t back him unless they are certain they will win,” Alain slides into the space on my other side, “And you have two on your side. It is a tie and they fear that.”  
“They prefer unfair fights,” I coldly remark. My gaze falls on Helena’s false wound. They had teamed against her and nearly broken the wrist.  
Helena moves her sleeve to cover it, but I can sense a sort of light in her. It warms her to know that I care about her. She spent so long being hurt by an abuser that let her down that she can hardly believe she has someone in her corner now.  
I bite my lip and take both of their hands in mine. They offer them without resistance and almost lean closer into me. Helena takes my right and Alain my left. I stare at our linked hands.  
The Witch Queen had pit them against one another to drive a wedge. Between all the Generals, Alain and Helena had been the closest. Had they not been led on by the same monster, they could have easily been friends. Instead, they had been led in a fierce-some fight for attention. They had despised each other by nurture all the while suppressing just how well they got along by nature.  
I had tried my best to settle peace between the two. Choosing between them was a torture for myself and them, so I had struck a new deal. The agreement felt foreign to each of us, neither of us having experience, but we were getting there. They were getting better at overcoming the competition that sparked between them.  
“What do you want to do with peace? Once the Generals are defeated for good, I mean,” I ask.  
The question feels heavy even as I ask it, but I want it spoken. War is not permanent and peace will win. The two at my side, former Generals who once believed their sole existence was for the sake of death and destruction, need to know that they are worthy of it. They each deserve the world and everything in it.  
“Peace?” Helena whispers the word like she doesn’t know the meaning of it.  
Alain’s features twist in pain and he looks away.  
The white roses he planted for a tyrant are everywhere. Flower petals blow in the breeze and some come to rest on our hair. Once, he had given me a rose to prove his loyalty-but then that promise had been twisted for compliance. How terrible it is to twist a knight’s innocent devotion to a war criminal’s cruel obedience.  
“Wars don’t last forever. Once we win,” _because we will_ , “what will you two do? What do you want to do?”  
Alain bites his lip. “I never thought of it.”  
“Nor I,” Helena looks away.  
I frown to myself. Were they expecting to die for the Witch Queen? Had they never seen a future past that of a martyr’s?  
Quiet reigns for a few more seconds. I can hear them collecting their thoughts, letting their imaginations roam where they once refused to let themselves go, and I give them time.  
Finally, Alain speaks. He closes his eyes as if he could travel to whatever future he desires. I feel the way his fingers shake in my hand.  
“Something quiet,” he murmurs.  
“Quiet,” Helena echoes under her breath, “And free. Somewhere we will not have to worry about being recognized.”  
I let them continue and trace a pattern into their hands with my thumb. My touch sends sparks across their arms. I feel the way Helena shivers and Alain relaxes.  
“Outdoorsy, somewhere Nyx could roam free.”  
Nyx, Alain’s horse.  
“Somewhere by a river. The water relaxes me,” Helena replies.  
I bite the inside of my cheek. Whether they mean to or not, their futures are aligning. The two Generals have spent so long quarreling with one another that they seldom realize how alike they truly are.  
Affection for them both fills me and I close my eyes. “Where would you each want to go then?”  
I try to imagine a future with them both. One where Alain is free of the torment he endured. One where he can ride Nyx freely and for fun. One where his sword never tastes blood again.  
And one where Helena can practice her craft for herself and not for war. One where she can be free of the abuse she endured and let herself rise. One where she can flourish in peace without looking over her shoulder for fight.  
The future that comes to mind is a lovely one and I feel an urge to cry. I bite my lip. I will make them a future like that. I will give them the freedom they both deserve.  
Helena answers first. Her eyes are fervent and fond. “Wherever you go.”  
Alain, at my side, nods. His own gaze is loving and full of loyalty. “We will follow you anywhere.”  
I glance between the two of them, feel warmth flourish in me, and offer their hands a squeeze.  
‘Together’ has a nice ring to it. 

Helena’s workshop is a sacred place to her, she has put so much secrecy and care to her safe haven, that I can tell she is weary to let Alain in. She hesitates outside the doorway, one hand on the wood, and clenches her jaw.  
Alain, next to me, glances away in similar awkwardness. He realizes he is not welcome and feels awkward as well at the thought.  
I place a hand at Helena’s back.  
We don’t have to share. Not this. If she is uncomfortable, we can go somewhere else. I know the agreement she has settled with Alain is still difficult for them both. They have spent so long fighting that sharing is foreign. I am more than willing to respect their boundaries-  
But she shakes her head. She raises her chin and pushes the door open. The scent of magic and wood fills my nose as we enter.  
Helena had fashioned this station to serve as a home. The palace was never a home for anyone. Here, this space has offered her peace of mind and freedom.  
I drift inside and take the place in. There’s her in everything and I feel at ease in the atmosphere. This is the place where someone had bared her soul and found herself.  
“Give the word,” Alain whispers to Helena. Give the word and we can leave. Give the word and he will leave her alone.  
Helena shakes her head once. No, she is willing to share this.  
I watch their interaction with warmth. The friendship between them is still tense, they are learning to share something they had both spent so long trying to monopolize, but it’s come a long way.  
We take a seat at a table with peeling white paint. Helena sets a tea pot down. The scent of warm lavender wafts from the tea cups she pours for each of us.  
I wrap my fingers around mine and let the warmth seep into my skin. My muscles relax and the tension that had once lingered around us eases into an amicable peace.  
Alain and Helena have each brought treats with them. Alain made a lemon cake that takes me back to my childhood. The sweet takes me back to a life time of running with Alain through pastures and laughing well into the night. The recipe is Solaire’s and I can remember that it was once my favorite. He had spent years trying to recreate the perfect taste to please me.  
Helena’s treat is something foreign. It tastes of cinnamon and butter and is twisted into knots. It makes me think of her village and how she was trying to find a new home. It is a reminder that we can leave behind the past we all suffered through and begin anew.  
I set my fork down and bite the inside of my cheek.  
Night is descending around us and it brings tomorrow closer. Tomorrow we will have to put our plans into motion and flee. Hopefully Reiner will be able to defeat the Generals once and for all once we do. Hopefully the war will be brief and we can win it quickly. How ironic it is to fight a war for peace.  
“When will Solaire be released?” I ask the question at Alain.  
He prods at the desert Helena made with his fork, curiosity in his gaze. “I can have her out of here before morning light. I have the keys to the cell and am the only one who knows all the tunnels. She will be gone before they realize.”  
I digest this information and take a sip of the tea. The liquid leaves a pleasant taste in my mouth but nervousness still twinges inside me. This plan of ours is risky, but isn’t the outcome worth the fight?  
I turn to Helena then. She is staring at Alain’s cake silently. Her eyes skim the icing with calculation as if she could assess its worth.  
Despite my best efforts, there is still a competition between them. They had once each learned to bake to please me and outshine the other, and they still struggle with letting go. Their friendship is still in the early stages.  
“And you can take us as far as the outside of the woods? Have us gone by the time Magnus realizes what happened?”  
Helena nods and finally takes a bite of the cake. “We will be long gone.”  
I stare down at my cup and watch the tea swirl around the sides. The ball of anxiety in my stomach is still there, but I push it down.  
We will make it out of here. I will get them out of here. They deserve so much more than the lives of war criminals.  
I reach out to them both and take their hands. They offer it without resistance and turn their attention to me. Immediately, they are on alert.  
I close my eyes and picture every way tomorrow can go wrong. The vision is not a pretty one and I have to swallow down my fear.  
“Promise me something,” I whisper.  
“Anything,” is their reply in perfect synch.  
“ **Promise me that, whatever happens, you will remember me.** ”  
Remember _me_. Me.  
Not the Witch Queen who tormented you and made you bloody your hands. Not the Witch Queen who abused you and brought you nightmares. Not the Witch Queen who made you believe you were just pawns to be used and discarded for war.  
But me. _Me._  
The me that was before and after a possessed crown. The me that tried her best for you. The me that tried to show you that you were deserving of peace. The me that tried to create a world where you could be friends and not enemies-  
The me that loved you with everything that she was and everything that she could be.  
Alain lifts my hand to his lips. He brushes a kiss to my fingers and closes his eyes. A shiver passes through him.  
“Always.”  
His promise is fervent, loving, and he tightens his grip on my hand.  
Helena lifts my hand to her own lips. She places a kiss on my skin and her eyes seek mine. Her gaze is burning with affection and so many other millions of emotions that I can’t make out.  
“Forever.”  
Her own promise is powerful, final, and I know she means it.  
I close my eyes and concentrate on their breath on my skin, on their presence next to me, and on their sworn oaths.  
I know not what tomorrow will bring, the future is so uncertain and so changing, but I know that I will fight either way. I will fight for them till the very end.  
The two at my side deserve a future that is more than just that of war. They deserve peace and love and everything I could possibly hope to give them-  
And I will give it to them.  
I know not what tomorrow will bring, but I know that I will give them everything I can. They promised not to forget me, and I, in turn, swear that I will not fail them.


End file.
